Through The Years
by PotionmasterandDoe
Summary: In a world where muggleborn are not permitted to attend school and Half bloods that do not show potential early enough are slain. A Young Severus Snape begins to make his way through the wizarding world. A World where the Dark Lord is winning...
1. Chapter 1

Through The Years

 **Author's Note:** This story is actually based on a personal role play. So I have converted it into a story. I hope people will enjoy it. I am not sure how many people role-play on forums but sometimes you encounter people who write so lovely that it stays with you. I have permission to use the characters here in the story.

Thank you Ravvy. *****************************************

 **Summer of 1966**

The heat that hung over Cokeworth was like a oven, smothering, stifling and just muggy. Tall and elegant the couple made their way through the streets quietly. Unseen, and ultimately unheard by the muggles that called this place home.

"It is filthy here." observed the taller of the pair.

"Eileen, did say that her home was not that welcoming." came the response of the smaller a woman with dark hair and large grey eyes. Her posture was guarded her wand hidden by the long sleeve that flowed over pale well tended hands.

"I can't see why she can not simply return to us, she would be welcome." the man stated as they walked past multiple houses that bore the same front facing as the next. There was no originality in the design, no skill put into the homes, just flats were in a low income area and supported by the local Factory.

"Why are we here, Ingrid ?" the man inquired glancing down to the dirty street. "She's clearly made her choice, and their is no convincing her otherwise. You know how headstrong Prince woman can be." it was a jab at her.

Ingrid discreetly sent a jolt of energy from her wand at her companion's foot causing him to jerk back in response and cast an irritated look to the woman.

"I know that Prince woman know more about Dark Arts than the Goyles."

"Prince?" came a small voice to the side of them drawing both their attentions. Neither was aware even remotely when they had been snuck up on by the child.

He was dark haired and had the same dark eyes as Eileen there was no mistaken the sallow skin. The thick black hair and the way his nose was quiet prominent. A trait he clearly got from his father. He was dressed rather poorly, in every sense of the word. A old frock shirt a pair of to small pants, and he wore no shoes, his feet were dirty and there was a smear of dirt along his cheek. The boy looked neglected and Ingrid felt a rare emotion run through her-pity.

"I am Ingrid Prince, or rather Ingrid Shafiq." she said in greeting "This is Caleb Goyle I am your Aunt, and this loute is my hired thug." a chuckle followed at the sour look Goyle gave her. "I am sorry, Mister. Goyle."

"Mum, isn't see'in anyone." he stated "She sent me out'ta play." the boy said though he was not raised to wealth or privilege. A solemn way about how he held out a tiny hand he rubbed quickly on his pants leg. "Severus Snape." he introduced him. Realizing that this woman was family, even though the idea of what family actually was escaped him. He feared that she might be mad if she missed her sister.

Ingrid nodded "Is she well ?" she asked and watched several emotions flash across the boy's face before he schooled his expression. Fear, upset, worry, anger and concern.

"She's got one of her pains."

The one labeled Goyle glanced to the boy "Is your father home ?" he asked

Discomfort spoke volumes in the boy's posture and attitude. "No." there was relief in his tone.

The two exchanged looks with one another what was really going on at Spinner's End ?

The well dressed young woman tapped her fingers on the door to the house and called into the small shoddy home. "Eileen...where are you ?" her voice echoed in the house. It was not only shoddy but poorly furnished as well.

Eileen appeared about ten minutes later clad in a dark black dress limping. Her black dress swirling around her ankles. She held her wand. A fine piece of craftsmanship. Cheery wood, elegant with small zagged lines up the base of it.

Severus dipped his head at his mother's appearance it wasn't Tobias or he might have run. Instead he lingered close at hand watching to see what would happen. Eileen cast him a glance "This is your Aunt Ingrid." than looking to Ingrid she motioned stiffly to the boy. "Your Nephew Severus." she did not add if you are inclined to accept him as such. Her disdain was written clearly over her face.

"Why are you here ?" Eileen Snape asked motioning Severus to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Both of the sisters stood watching one another as though they might come to blows or argue. Even Goyle looked a little alarmed at the quiet. Severus who was standing beside his mother stood a little taller, even with his gangly limbs there was a flash of the boy he would be. He did not move to hide behind his mother but rather rested his hand against her arm. Possibly reassuring her or maybe. It was seeking reassurance for himself.

Spinners End was filled with people who pretty much minded their own business. Of course there was next door who was simply a busy body as Tobias put it. He had forbid Eileen to socialize with the woman. Indicated that he did not want her to know that his wife was a failure as a mother. Given Severus had been the only child they had in several years of marriage. Of course, Eileen never let on for once that she used a potion to keep this from occurring. It would of course have to be who called out the window "Oie, are you having a family reunion on your front lawn, Eileen ?" her tone was amused but it would be knowledge all over Spinner's End by the end of the day. Some rich looking folk had been through to see Eileen Snape.

Eileen felt color rise in her skin and bit back the prickling urge to give the woman a piece of her mind. Everyone knew that Mackey's husband left her for another woman on the block and was living with her now. Still, Eileen kept it at bay. Her sister spoke before it got worse and led to her excusing herself. Ingrid knew precisely how fight or flight her baby sister could be.

"We only want to offer some support for young Severus." she said simply. Her dark eyes mirrored in both Eileen and Severus. She nodded to the child's style of clothing or lack there of. "Tobias is not treating you right." Ingrid said with compassion. "We heard that he manifested his abilities at two." she added in a hushed tone. Her eyes drifting again to Severus. Who's dark brows were furrowed.

"He..said that I was a demon child, conceived in sin and a blight on his family name." the small boy stated matter of factually. Goyle looked mildly amused to the boy. Though moved to kneel down and met his dark eyes.

"Did he now." he asked "Well, you have to understand the common folk do not understand their place, the unwashed and unclean masses." he stated "Your father is a blight on **Your** name. Not his. His normality is an insult, however, it does not seem to have caused any issues with your own magic. Be proud of that if anything. You are a Half Blood, and while your muggle parent might have contributed something to you, the magic inside of you is solely yours." he rose back to his feet and frowned when the boy froze as though awaiting a hit when his hand ruffled the child's dark locks.

"Eileen.." he growled low. "Is he hitting the boy ?" he demanded. Goyle was a Auror in the Wizarding world and he would not tolerate such treatment to those of keen magic, never mind the status of his blood.

The two sisters ended their silent standoff at the conversation between Goyle and Severus. Eileen sagged against her sister. "I don't know what to do. You know I never intended for any of this to happen, but Tobias had some good parts, he was.." she sniffled rubbing her eyes with her sleeve as she motioned people into the House to avoid the greedy stare of Ms. Mackey. "He, doesn't care for either of us. " she said softly and than groaned the sound like a frightened animal. "Oh. but Merlin, Ingrid he knows..he knows about our magic, and he threatened." she choked up and dabbed her eyes.

Severus shrugged non committal about being hit, to him it was a normal thing. Weren't all children treated like this ? He did not know he was home schooled and that meant he never got much interaction with others. Not that he wanted it anyways.

Once inside Ingrid sighed to think of what her sister had gone through within these walls. What little Severus had endured. She glanced to Goyle. He was an Auror where Ingrid herself was an Obliviator for the Ministry. She often had the dubious jobs, of taking Muggle born. She never mentioned what became of them. It was something that was a hidden secret within the Ministry. Muggles born with magic, seemed to dirty the blood in the general opinion. The dark lord agreed apparently.

"You know it would be for the best, and our father is ill Eileen." she said as the woman in question began to put on the tea. A small frown on her face. She knew her father had been ill she had been his personal potioneer until she had fled an arranged marriage with a Nott boy. She had despised in her school days. It had been something childish, and foolish in her pure blood upbringing and it had brought with it misery. Though her gaze traveled to Severus who was getting the things together for the tea. Though they had so little he presented it with pride and it struck her again how her son did not deserve this.

"Come home, Eileen." encouraged Ingrid

"I want to but.." she began. "Father will never forgive my transgressions. She did not say Severus exactly but she meant him and the three adults knew that. Severus, was studiously adding two squares of sugar to a cup, making sure it melted properly with two counter clockwise stirs and one clockwise one. Proud of his work he was seemingly absorbed.

Looks could always be deceiving.

"Also, if he is hurting Severus..." he said slowly "I have every right to take him from this place. Under Decree 1343."

"That's only in a wizarding setting Caleb." Eileen sighed "It indicates if a magical child is being abused the child can be taken by the Ministry and placed in a safe home." she sighed quietly.

Caleb took the offered tea. "You have not been in the wizarding world for five years Eileen. It has been changed. If any magical child is met with danger. So do yourself and Severus both a solid, and return with us." he was not trying to use his Auror badge as something to influence her decision but he was convinced it was for the bed. "The Dark lord feels that our magical children are important, especially the ones that show magic early, and have a grasp on it." he glanced to Severus who lacking enough hands to fix tea for everyone had animated spoons to stir the tea for him.

"He's gifted." Ingrid sounded a little envious.

"Indeed." Eileen said with pride. It was a rare thing to have and they were giving her something else that was rare. Hope. However, hope was a terrible , terrible thing it could be dashed and destroyed so easily, so carelessly.

"Alright." Eileen said as Severus pressed the cup into her hands. "We will go..for now."

* * *

Tobias returned home later that evening the house was not lit, had the daft woman forgotten to pay the light bill again ? The fireplace where she cooked most often was cold. There was no welcoming sound when he opened the door of television. Severus was no where to be seen which was normal. Eileen did not peek her head from the kitchen preparing what ever meager things she managed to scrape together for dinner.

He was utterly alone.

He was also terribly angry, there was a letter on the table with his name on it. It was in the spidery handwriting of his wife. He felt a sinking feeling and than nothing but anger. The side table lamp crashed into the wall. The woman had finally gotten up the nerve to leave him.

No one left Tobias Ruthford Snape. No one.


End file.
